


Shiro Fluff One-Shots

by teenyrabbitt



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Neutral reader - Freeform, Shiro/Reader Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenyrabbitt/pseuds/teenyrabbitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Shiro/Reader fluffy one-shots that I write and upload. Mostly very lighthearted for light, enjoyable reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiro Fluff One-Shots

   The clanking of dishes and soft sound of the stove top fire crackling fill your ears as you start to awaken. You rub your tired eyes, sitting up and yawning, looking to the empty place beside you. The savory smell of food entered the room, drawing you quickly out of bed into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning! I was just about to wake you up," said Shiro, giving you a warm smile as he greeted you.

    He wore a pink apron lined with frills - a present from a friend that you used for cooking, though since Shiro was the one mostly in the kitchen, he decided that he'd grown fond of it after his old apron was ruined. It was always funny to see him in it, though he looked quite cute. Hopefully this apron will stay in one piece for some time so you could enjoy the sight.

"Breakfast is almost ready. I made your favorite - French toast. Sit down and I'll serve you," said Shiro, using the spatula to place the perfectly finished pieces of toast onto a pair of plates that he brought to the table.

"What's all this for? It's quite a fancy breakfast," you say, looking down at the wonderful meal he he cooked, the sweet smell of cinnamon and syrup filling your senses.

"Oh, well, I thought you deserved something nice after all you did last night," he said, an awkward smile across his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"Last night? Oh," you said abruptly, your cheeks starting to feel warm as you remembered all that had happened the previous night.

"I-is something wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable? Does the breakfast not look okay?" Shiro quickly became worried almost into a frenzy. He always made sure to take the best care you, and treated you the best he possibly could.

"N-no! Never! You did, um, G-great last night! And the French toast is great too! Not as great as last night.. not that it isn't good! Oh gosh, um.."

    You had become totally flustered at the situation. You and Shiro had been together for some time now, but with everything happening and the pace you both wanted to take, last night was your first time together. It definitely got a bit intense at times, especially after having to wait longer than expected, and while enjoyable it was just a bit awkward. You were both so close and used to one another, but taking the relationship to the next level made you a bit unsure if you should change the way you acted. And, after having just woken up without much time to think about things, your mind was a boggled mess of thoughts you felt you had no time to sort through.

"Oh, good! Don't worry, I didn't mean to pressure you or anything." He laughed a bit at your flustered state, but put his hand gently on top of yours. He would always be so sweet and gentle, moments like this would always easy your mind. You took a deep breath, looking up and smiling at him.

"Sorry, I'm still a bit tired and my minds a bit.. well, everywhere," you laughed a bit, turning your hand around to hold your fingers in his.

"Good, I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable or anything. I'm glad we were able to have some time alone together. I really care for you and I-"

   You cut him off before he would ramble on. While you didn't mind his sweet words, it was your time to reassure him while he got flustered.

"I love you, too, Shiro," you said, squeezing his hand gently.

"Looks like you found me out," he laughed, squeezing back. "Now cmon, let's eat before it gets cold."

"Can't let good food go to waste," you say, picking up your fork and diving into the delicious meal made just for you.

    The warm food complimented your mood; warm, fuzzy feelings filled you as you chatted and laughed with the one you loved so much. Being able to sit across from each other so quaintly like this was a dream, and you were both glad to have been a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not super used to this so forgive me for any mistakes. Hopefully as I write more I'll get better. I appreciate any constructive criticism!


End file.
